Secret and Mysterious Ties
by fashionista-princess
Summary: A child was born, but must be kept a secret. Forced to live without her true parents, she lives a normal life. 16 years later, she meets up with the gang, and she starts to realize they're similarities. Will she finally figure out who her true family is?


**I have always wanted to do a story with these characters, so here goes. The couple is a little weird, but it isnt permanent (won't tell you what couple it is :) ). Also, there will be a new character intergrated to the Percy Jackson series. *Note- I will write as if The Last Hero was the last book b/c I still haven't read the next book.***

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the myths.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold and frigid night. Thunder could be heard for miles, and lightning illuminated the darkest corners of the area.<p>

In a little island off the side of Manhattan, so small that it didn't even have a name, there was a tiny house, the only sign that mankind inhabited the island. There were no houses or stores or cars. Just the house and the woods surrounding the house, threatening to take over the land. In the house were a woman and a man.

The sound of thunder overpowered the screams that were coming from within the house. The woman was in the bedroom, the only one in the house, surrounded by white sheets. Sweat poured down from her face and her face was flushed from exhaustion. Her swollen belly, enlarged by the baby inside, was threatening to overpower her petite body. With every push that she gave, she became more and more frustrated. The man sat as the doctor, helping her and guiding her during her child birth, even when he did not know what he was doing.

"Just a little more. I can see her head."

The expecting mother gave one final push, and the high pitch of a newborn baby was heard. At that exact moment, the most loudest of the thunder was heard.

The man passed the baby to the mother, with a proud look in his face. He reached down and lay a kiss on the baby girl's forehead and did the same to the new mother.

As the mother looked at her new baby, the man's face changed from happiness to sadness. He looked down to the baby with love in his eyes, and once again reached for the baby.

The mother tried to protest, but her body was still recovering from child birth.

The new father, with his baby in his arms, told the woman, "You know that this is for the best. We have to do everything to make sure that she is safe."

Just as he was about to turn around to walk out of the room, the woman reached out and grabbed on tightly to his arm. The man looked at her with surprise, but waited to see what the woman wanted.

"Please, just let me name her."

The man looked at the woman, then at the baby girl in his arms, and back to the woman. "Okay, but make it quick."

The woman reached out to her baby, and placed a thin, manicured hand to her child's forehead. She looked straight into her eyes, and said, "Your name shall be Natasha Isabella, daughter of Aphrodite." Without missing a beat, the man also laid his hand onto of his daughter's forehead, and proclaimed, "Your name is Natasha Isabella, daughter of Zeus" (**A.N.** It is unknown if Aphrodite is daughter of Zeus or not, but in this story, she isn't his daughter.)

With those words lingering in the air, the baby started glowing, both pink and gold, and the air smelled of perfume and ozone. On top of the baby two signs glowed, one on top of the other.

Both parents looked proudly at the baby, admiring the swirl of colors around her. As soon as the colors disappeared, however, both looked at each other.

Aphrodite looked down at her child, and with one last kiss on top of her baby's blonde hair, Zeus took the child away.

Aphrodite turned away from the doorway so that he would not see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he turned back around one last time, and the sight of his baby's mother nearly broke his heart. _No! This is for the best._ He took a deep breath, regained his resolve, and left the house without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, but this is only the backdrop of the story. The actual chapters will be longer. <em>Please Review!<em>**


End file.
